The Death Penalty
by Lavi the Ninja Panda
Summary: Okay, so this was written for a class, and I had to re-write it and upload it here. Yay. The Australian Government has decided to allow the use of the death penalty on criminals, and Australia does not like the idea, but as a country, he can not do anything about this. Light Scotland x Australia, and human names are used, as well as the countries. Rate and review!


_**So, I did write this for my Creative Writing class I'm doing at school, using the controversial topic, "The death penalty should be used in Australia".**_

_**This is in no way historical, and I hope this shall never **_**actually****_ become a reality._**

**_Now, Australia may seem a little OOC (maybe, I don't know.) and Scotland... Well, from what I've read and heard, he's definitely OOC XD_**

**_I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters._**

**_Enjoy, my Pandas._**

* * *

Jett Kirkland stood by the door, inside the room his government used when they held meetings, and watched them argue over the idea of using the death penalty on criminals. Jett did not like this at all. You see, Jett Kirkland was the personification of a country: Australia.

Jett loved his people, and it was hurting him to see his government arguing over a policy that enables the police force to execute criminals. But since Jett is a country, he cannot interfere with his country's affairs, as his boss forbade him from doing so.

Soon enough, days passed, and then months, and after about two years, the use of the death penalty in Australia was approved.

Soon, the date of the World Conference came up, and Jett flew over to England, where the conference was being held this year, and Jett was downright depressed. The other nations noticed that the usually happy and adventurous country was not like himself, but they didn't bother Jett. However, only three nations were worried enough to confront him.

"Ah, Australia, is that you?" a soft voice asked, and Jett lifted his head, looking into the soft violet eyes of Canada.

"Oh, hey Matthew." Jett answered.

"Ah, are you alright? You look a little… Depressed." Matthew asked and Jett sighed.

"Yeah, you could say that, but I'm alright mate. Just some stuff is going on that I don't like…" Jett replied and stood up, walking towards the doors to the conference room, Matthew following.

"Oh, that's good. I hope that everything gets resolved soon." Matthew called as he headed towards his seat. Francis, namely France, stopped Matthew in his tracks and began chatting with Matthew. Jett sighed again and sat down in his chair, crossed his arms on the table and laid his head onto his arms. He didn't know how long he stayed like that until Kaelin, New Zealand's personification, sat in his chair next to Jett.

"Hey, Jett… I heard about that penalty your government decided to approve of. I'm sorry; I know how much you love the people of your country." Kaelin whispered as the other nations walked into the conference room.

"Thanks, and I know! It's just so hard to cope… I just don't understand _why_ they'd agree to something like this. _Why would they agree to something like this?_" Jett whispered back softly. Kaelin sighed.

"I don't know… I don't know…" Kaelin mumbled more to himself than to Jett, who wasn't even listening anymore. The meeting began when every nation was seated, and with Alfred's, America's, shout of, "Alright, let this meeting begin with me, since I'm the hero!"

After the World Conference ended, Kaelin said goodbye, his little ram trotting behind, and Jett just stayed in his chair, not bothering to move and not knowing where he was staying. During the Conference, Jett stared blankly at the papers in front of him, and his mind automatically tuned out the sounds of the other nation's voices. Jett did not know how long he stayed in his seat, thinking and staring, before the sounds of the chair that was to his left's legs scraping against the cold, white tiles of the conference room's floor, and the smoke scents of leather, anise and pepper filtered through Jett's nose. Gurkha Ghost and only one country he knew of smoked that cigar.

Allistor Kirkland. Scotland.

Allistor didn't say anything. He just sat there and smoked his cigar, and when he finished his cigar, he spoke.

"Are you alright? You were looking lost and depressed through the whole meeting, and you looked like you weren't listenin' at all." Allistor said as he turned to look at Jett, and Jett could not hold in the emotions he was feeling anymore.

He cracked.

"I just don't know why any form of government, let alone my own, would approve of something so horrible! At that moment, that they all decided to agree on it, I hated being a country! I still do! I can't bear it! I love the beautiful people of Australia, my people, no matter what they did right or wrong, what race they are, culture they belong to, what they believe in, or even what their sexual orientation is! I love them all the same! I just can't anymore. I can't…! I don't want to… I don't know…" Jett cried, tears dripping quickly from his pale green eyes. Allistor's eyes grew wide, and his jaw opened slightly. He then closed it and placed his hands on Jett's shoulders.

"What did your government approve of…?" Allistor asked, and to be honest, he was scared to know what the answer would be. With how Jett reacted, and his feelings on the matter, it had to be bad, to make him like that. And he was also afraid of breaking the already fragile Australian any more than he already was.

"They approved of the use of the death penalty!" Jett screamed, the hatred, pain and sadness all being released into one scream. Anyone who heard Jett's scream, would have been able to hear all of those elements.

Allistor was rendered speechless, he could not form any words of comfort, or even move his body to comfort the fragile nation. _The death penalty?! Why in the world would they…_ Allistor wondered. Allistor's train of thought stopped when he heard the broken and cracked sobs coming from the nation, and all thoughts were banished from his mind as he pulled Jett into an embrace, and Jett clung to the back of Allistor's uniform as he cried.

Months passed since then, and Jett continued to be depressed. The deaths of many of the criminals in his land, he could feel. He could feel their family's sadness, and the regrets that the person had in the moments before their death. Kaelin visited Jett, to make sure he was alright and to make conversation to at least try to cheer the Australian up. It worked on a few occasions, when the normal Jett Kirkland re-appeared from his depressed state, and enjoyed playing AFL and cricket with the children down at the orphanage down the street. Jett would invite Kaelin to join in, but he declined, claiming that he just wanted to watch.

Allistor took what he heard from Jett to his brother, Arthur Kirkland, who was England, and he was the one to represent the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland, and asked him if he could do something about it. Arthur was pretty pissed off at the Australian government for approving of something like the death penalty, as he didn't think that they were stupid enough to even think of the bloody idea.

"I'd like to do something about it, really, but I just don't have as much influence on things as much as I used to. Think about it, I conquered Australia, and I was a pretty mean person back then. Do you really think that I'd have much influence after all of the torture I put him through?" Arthur said, staring long and hard into Allistor's eyes.

"Well, can't you ask the Queen to do something about it? Surely, if she were to agree to do something, wouldn't she have _some _form of influence on the Australian government?" Allistor retorted, returning Arthur's stare, but with more hardness than Arthur. Arthur ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

"Look, I can ask her, but that's about all I can do. I have little to no influence to her decision, so I can't guarantee that she'll do anything." Arthur replied and walked away. Allistor slowly became frustrated, and then angry, and stormed out of Arthur's house.

Jett was sitting on one of the many beaches along the Gold Coast, watching the dolphins jump and leap out of the water while thinking. It's what he did a lot these days, he used to get up early every morning, wax his surf board and head down to the beach, and catch some waves before it grew too hot and the beaches were crowded, he did the same thing in the early evening. Or he'd go down to the orphanage down the road at about dinner time, play some AFL or cricket with the kids before starting up the barbie and cooking everyone lunch.

Jett was startled out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him. He turned his head and his pale green eyes met the darker green eyes of Allistor.

"A-Allistor… What brings you to this horrible excuse of a country?" Jett mumbled, and Allistor frowned.

"Jett, your country is _not _horrible, nor is it a horrible excuse for one. You do have some of the strangest, yet beautiful and beautifully deadly, creatures this planet has ever seen, and the plants are also as weird and dangerous as some of the animals. The oceans surrounding Australia are absolutely gorgeous, the natural landforms are crazy, and your culture is amazing. And you also have many other different cultures within your own, and that alone is wonderful." Allistor complimented and Jett turned his whole body towards Allistor, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Do you… Do you truly think that?" Jett asked.

"I do think that, and the many people that have visited Australia have said that they loved it and that they wished that they could have stayed longer." Allistor replied, and was then immediately tackled to the ground in a hug by Jett.

"Thank you so much Allistor! I was so lost into the thoughts of the death penalty, that I forgot about all the good things that I have. The tourists, they love this place, and I often get comments from the other nations about Australia from tourists they overheard. I really did forget about the beauty of this country… But I will still be sad, but not as down in the blues as I have been lately." Jett said and stood up, pulling Allistor with him, and dragging him towards the water.

"You're welcome, and you deserve to hear more comments like that one." Allistor replied and followed Jett willingly into the ocean's water.

At the next World Conference, Arthur brought up the question on what the other nations think about using the death penalty in the 21st century.

"That is completely unreasonable! I do not approve of it at all." Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany's personification, called out.

"It's absurd! Whoever thought of using it was a total fool." Kiku Honda, Japan's personification, yelled.

"I don't like it! I hate it when people die." Veneziano Vargas, North Italy's personification, and represents Italy, said.

"It's horrible! You can't be called a hero if you agree to something like that!" Alfred F. Jones cried.

"Sentencing people to death for a crime is silly, they pay for it with bad conditions in which they live in behind bars." Ivan Braginski, Russia's personification, said and Wang Yao, China's personification, agreed.

"There is no beauty in sentencing one to death, even if they do deserve it, it makes you like them." Francis Bonnefoy, France's personification, said.

"I wanted all of your opinions on the matter, as this idea has been approved of in someone's government. Allistor, Scotland, my brother, had brought this topic to mind as Jett's, Australia's, government has—" Arthur was cut off.

"Why would the Australian government approve of something like this?" Ludwig asked.

"Surely Jett would have had _some _input in the matters of the idea? I mean, I know that as countries, we aren't allowed to meddle in the actual affairs that happen, but we are at least allowed to have an opinion." Ivan asked.

"But usually our opinions are ignored, and so are we." input Alfred.

"Honestly, I have no idea why the Australian government would approve of such a horrid thing. Jett, would you have any… idea…" Arthur's eyes wandered to where Jett was sitting, and everyone's eyes wandered over, to see why Arthur had stopped talking.

Jett had fallen asleep on Allistor's shoulder.

But why Allistor was there, Arthur didn't know. Elizabeta Héderváry, Hungary's personification, was currently gushing and giggling at how cute the two were, with Kaelin. All of the eyes in the room then turned to Allistor.

"I don't know why you're here, since you're represented by me, but anyway… Jett seems to be a little close to you, and so I have to ask… Do you know why the Australian government would approve of this?" Arthur sighed and asked.

"No, I don't. Jett would have said something, if he were to be allowed to, and he would have also stopped the idea from being discussed, if he weren't a country. Believe me when I say that Jett absolutely _appals_ the idea and the use of the death penalty." Allistor replied as he shifted in his chair, careful not to wake Jett.

"That explains that, but why is he sleeping?" Alfred asked.

"Jett's been overly stressed about the idea, and the pain and sorrow he feels when someone is executed makes him unable to sleep at night, so forgive him on this one." Allistor replied, placed his head on top of Jett's and closed his eyes.

"Were your questions answered, Ludwig? Ivan?" Arthur asked and the two nations nodded, saying yes in their language.

"Okay, so all those in favour of helping Jett and Allistor convince the Australian government to remove the use of the death penalty, raise your hand."

Every country went to their boss and told them of what the Australian government decided, and every country's leader made a point to the Australian leader about the use of the death penalty.

A year later, the decree of the use of the death penalty was to be removed, was made public. The happiness of the country's people was felt by Jett, who immediately became his usual self in the middle of playing a game of AFL with the orphan kids down the road. Allistor was helping Jett as well, by cooking lunch for everyone on the barbeque. And Allistor noticed the immediate change in Jett's mood. When the game finished, the children went inside to grab a drink, and Jett jogged over to Allistor.

"Bloody hell, they're getting good!" Jett laughed as he wiped his brow.

"You think so? Ah, and I noticed the change in your mood… Did something good happen?" Allistor asked.

"Yeah! The death penalty has been removed!" Jett cried out in utter happiness. Allistor's face broke out into a wide grin.

"That's great! Now, help me with this." Allistor said and Jett helped out with the barbie.

When the food was done cooking, all the children and the carers grabbed their plates, Allistor and Jett grabbed what was left and sat on the rocks at the far end of the orphanage's yard, and looked at the ocean. It was a stunning blue, and you could see the people on the beach, surfing and getting a tan, the children play in the sand and the shallow waters, and you could also see the whales and dolphins farther away, jumping and leaping out of the water. They sat in silence, even after they finished, and they watched the day go by, the water change from a bright blue, to a dark blue-black as the sun set beyond the horizon.

"Allistor, thank you. It was practically you that got rid of the death penalty for me, and no words or actions could ever display my gratitude to you. So I thank you, again, for what you've done." Jett said and Allistor grinned.

"Anytime, and anyway, you fell asleep during that World Conference when the use of the death penalty came up." Allistor replied. The two sat there for a long time, as they watched the moon rise high into the sky, and the stars began to show themselves. Since Jett's place was in the country, there were no bright city lights to block out the wonderful view of the Southern Cross constellation, or the Milky Way.

"Such a beautiful view… It's definitely much prettier than city lights viewed from an aeroplane..." Allistor commented.

"Yeah, it definitely is…" Jett said as they fell into another calm silence.

"Hey, Allistor…" Jett began and Allistor turned to the left to look at Jett.

"Yeah?" he answered, but was only answered with a quick kiss on the lips by Jett.

"Th-that was a 'thank you' k-kiss…Yeah, it was a 'thank you' kiss." Jett stuttered, a soft pink dusting his sun-kissed cheeks. Allistor chuckled and ruffled Jett's hair.

"You're welcome, Jett." Allistor smiled and he laid his head down on Jett's lap. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt calloused hands brushing through his dark auburn locks and sighed with a smile. Soon enough, the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach, Jett's breathing, the calls of the animals of the night and the fingers combing through his hair, lulled Allistor to sleep. And soon enough, Jett followed Allistor into sleep.

* * *

_**ASSKJFJGDSDGSDFEW I killed my own feels with my own writing, hurr durr. XD **_

_**Anyway, I want yer opinions on this, and anything else, really. But please, nothing mean. TT^TT You'll break my widdle heart. Okay, my heart is really black and pitless and evil, but it's fluffy too... Somewhere... Haha.**_

_**First Hetalia fic too. Awesome.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget: I will not be updating 'Our Secrecy' and 'Dreams Really Do Come True' for a little bit. School work is becoming a hassle, and I'm hopefully gonna finish the damn lot soon, okay loves?**_

_**I'll see you on the flipside, my Pandas.**_

_**- Lavi the Ninja Panda.**_


End file.
